


Familie

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [7]
Category: Royal Pain - Fandom
Genre: Adopting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Becoming a family, Emotions, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, M/M, it's to one of my own works
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: Die Charas stammen aus meinem kommenden Roman 'Royal Pain'





	Familie

**Author's Note:**

> Die Charas stammen aus meinem kommenden Roman 'Royal Pain'

**07 | Familie**

Ethan sah verwirrt auf sein Handy, als es mitten in einer Sitzung zu läuten begann. Als er dann auch noch Sebastians Nummer erkannte, begann sein Herz mit einem Mal heftig zu schlagen. Sebastian rief ihn normal nur in Notfällen an und Ethan bekam ein seltsames Gefühl. Er entschuldigte sich bei seinen Kollegen und verließ den Sitzungssaal und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

"Sebastian? Was ... Ist dir was passiert?"

Ethan hörte hektisches Atmen am anderen Ende der Leitung und wollte erneut nachfragen ob es seinem Mann gut ging, als dieser sich endlich meldete.

"Ethan!" Sebastian klang unglaublich aufgeregt. "Sie ... Wir haben den Anruf bekommen. Wir sollen ins Krankenhaus kommen, jetzt! Es ist soweit!!!"

Ethan wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Auf diesen Anrufen warteten sie bereits seit Wochen. Bereits vor der Hochzeit war es ihr Wunsch gewesen, ein eigenes Kind zu haben. Aber um in den Genuss einer Adoption zu kommen, hatten sie zuerst den Bund fürs Leben besiegeln müssen. Was für sie Beide kein Problem gewesen war.  
Und jetzt, nach all den langen Wochen des Wartens war es endlich soweit und sie konnten ihr Baby aus dem Krankenhaus holen. Sie hatten sich für diese Art von Adoption entschieden, da sie die Mutter kennen wollten.

"Ethan?!" Sebastians Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Bist du noch dran?"

"Ja ... Ja ich komme nach Hause und hol dich. Ich hol dich in vierzig Minuten!"

"Okay ... Okay. Ethan ... ich liebe dich!"

Bei Sebastians Worten schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Ethans Gesicht. Ethan selbst freute sich schon sehr auf ihren Nachwuchs, aber Sebastian freute sich vermutlich noch ein wenig mehr.

"Lieb dich auch. Bis gleich," beendete Ethan ihr kurzes Gespräch.

Er betrat das Besprechungszimmer, kramte seine Sachen unter den staunenden Augen seiner Kollegen zusammen und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Seine Sekretärin wusste was los war und was sie die nächsten drei Wochen zu tun hatte. Er wollte am Anfang mit Sebastian und ihrem Baby zu Hause bleiben.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem kleinen Haus überschritt Ethan vermutlich mehr als einmal eine Verkehrsregel, doch das war ihm im Moment ziemlich egal. Sebastian wartete bereits vor dem Haus auf ihn und stieg ohne Umschweife in den Wagen. Ethan fuhr sofort weiter ins Krankenhaus.  
Er war so aufgeregt, dass er keinen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen konnte und Sebastian sich nach der Mutter und ihrem Baby erkundigen musste. Man brachte sie ins Zimmer der Klinikleitung, wo sie ewig warteten. Zumindest schien es ewig zu dauern und Ethan war so endlos unruhig. Er wanderte im Zimmer auf und ab, bis Sebastian ihn zwang, sich zu setzen.   
Er schenkte Ethan ein wissendes Lächeln und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Sie wurden nach etwa einer Stunde von einer Schwester geholt und auf die Geburtenstation gebracht. Die Frau blieb vor einem großen Fenster stehen und zeigte auf ein Baby am rechten Rand.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Moore, darf ich ihnen ihren Sohn vorstellen? Er ist wohlauf, 52 cm groß und 2859 Gramm schwer. Sie dürfen ihn in den kommenden Tagen mit nach Hause nehmen, wenn wir sicher sein können, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist. Haben sie schon einen Namen für ihn gewählt?"

Ethan konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Baby abwenden und hörte Sebastian wir durch einen Schleier antworten.

"Er wird Noah heißen. Noah Grey."

Ethan wachte aus seiner Starre auf, als Sebastian seinen Arm um ihn legte.

"Er ist unser Sohn, Ethan."

Ethan nickte. Da lag ihr gesunder hübscher Sohn.  
Ihr sehnlichster Wunsch.  
Etwas das Ethan mit seinem Comingout verloren geglaubt hatte.  
Er hatte alles was er sich immer gewünscht hatte.  
Er hatte einen liebevollen und unglaublichen Mann.  
Sie hatten einen Sohn.  
Und er hatte endlich eine Familie.


End file.
